SG1:2 Soul Meets Body
by A Rhea King
Summary: Daniel accidentally exposes himself to a virus and the cure for it comes from an unlikely source. Carter deals with her feelings for O'Neill.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Meets Body  
A. Rhea King

**Chapter 1**

"DANIEL!" Carter yelled at the top of her lungs.

Only the birds were disturbed by the yelling, and flew from the trees like black clouds. She found it disturbing that those birds, with their burning yellow eyes and velvet black feathers, appeared to be the only animals on the planet.

"DANIEL JACKSON!" she heard Teal'c yell from somewhere to her left.

"DAN_IEL_!" Mitchell added to her right.

Daniel had bedded down with them last night. She knew that because the two of them talked well into the night about the nearby abandon village they'd found. The writing fascinated Daniel; she was fascinated by the technology. As usual, Mitchell and Teal'c didn't show much interest in either. She fell asleep to his droning and that was the last she'd seen of him. When they woke Daniel was gone. They'd searched the village and they began searching the woods for him.

"SAM!" Mitchell called. "I found him! Over here!"

Carter and Teal'c ran to his voice. He was kneeling next to Daniel, staring through a gaping doorway into a hall. They could see lights lined the ceiling, but only a couple were on and flickered in a desperate attempt to remain alive.

"Is he alright?" Carter asked, kneeling down.

Daniel's eyes were open, but he didn't appear coherent.

* * *

Daniel saw faces that were only partially recognizable. Teal'c. Sam. Cameron. But like the forest around them, they tilted and turned and blurred and focused. It made his stomach turn, but worse, it made his headache feel like his brain was being ripped out of his skull. He heard noises, saw their mouths move, but he couldn't reply. He had lost control of his body and he couldn't remember how he got this way. Teal'c leaned in and then Daniel was being lifted over his shoulder. Daniel tried to speak, maybe he even did, but he wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He closed his eyes as Teal'c began walking.

As his consciousness faded he heard Carter say, "Don't you dare die. I need your shoulder to cry on at the wedding."

Her voice faded into darkness.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, focusing on the familiar cement and pipes of the infirmary.

"Can I recommend something, Doctor Jackson?" Doctor Lam asked as she appeared by his bedside.

"What?"

"Stop ending up in the infirmary. And especially when there isn't anything wrong with you."

Daniel reflected her smile. "What happened?"

"You were dehydrated, needed some sleep, and have a goose egg from a nasty fall, but other than that, you're fine."

Daniel sat up. His head ached dully and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He reached for a glass and drank down the water.

"It's really a pity you're alright too, because I could play doctor with you _all_ day," Lam added.

Daniel choked on the water. He turned, expecting to find her standing near him. But she was sitting on a stool holding a clipboard on her lap and writing on the papers on it. She didn't even appear to notice him.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked.

She looked up at him. "I didn't say anything."

"You said..."

She waited for him to finish.

Daniel smiled, deciding to brush it off. "Never mind. Can I go?"

"Sure. They're debriefing in ten minutes, but I'll cover for you if you'd rather not. I heard the planet was pretty boring."

Daniel slid off the bed, pulling on his shoes. Her comment and calm behavior had left him unnerved.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Daniel headed for the door, hearing her say behind him, Pity. I rather hoped you'd have wanted a full body physical."

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned. She was across the room now, working on a computer, again not paying any attention to him. He considered say something about her saying things that just didn't sound like her, but instead he turned and left. The truth was he could face down an enemy out to kill him, but not a woman that may be attracted to him. He hurried off, deciding to leave the comments alone.

* * *

Daniel followed Teal'c into the briefing room.

"I do not feel like doing a debriefing today," Teal'c said.

"Me neither," Daniel said.

Teal'c looked back at him as he sat down. Daniel sat down beside him, going over his notes.

"What do you mean 'me neither'?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't really feel like debriefing either. I still have to pack."

Teal'c stared at him. Carter and Mitchell came in, sitting across from them.

"How's the head?" Mitchell asked.

"Fine." Daniel looked up, flashing a smile.

"I too do not feel like debriefing. We found nothing on the planet."

Daniel looked at Teal'c's face. "I know. You said that already."

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted.

"What?"

"Are we ready?" General Landry said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Sure," Carter sarcastically told him, "Let's waste some tax payers dollars telling you all about those ugly birds and that Daniel fell and knocked himself out. Riveting."

Daniel looked at her. She was sorting through some papers. Daniel started to comment but Landry cut him off.

"So I gather that PX9 3G5 was pretty much a waste of time?"

Carter started talking but her words were just noise. He felt strange, like time was passing slower than it should be. He suddenly recalled some of his lost memories from the planet. He heard his footsteps falling on a tile floor of a long, dark hallway. In the distance he saw artificial light. There was something there, something that disturbed his sense of peace. He felt danger was waiting, lurking beyond the light, but it was as if an invisible hand of a giant that had latched onto him and he was being pulled toward it.

"Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel blinked, focusing on Landry. His expression said he was waiting for something from Daniel. He grimaced from a pain stabbing sharply into his temple.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear the question."

"I asked if you know what happened to you."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know. And I've been trying to decipher the writing I found on the keystones in the village, but I haven't gotten very far on that."

"Mind on the wedding, huh?" Landry smiled. "Well, that's all we need to cover. I'll see you all in Washington this weekend."

"Just the way I wanted to spend the weekend," Carter grumbled.

Daniel's head snapped up and he stared at her. She was putting her papers away, acting as though she'd said nothing. She spoke again, but her lips didn't move. '_Seeing him get married isn't any way I want to spend a weekend. I should never have agreed to be the maid of honor. What the hell was I thinking?_'

Daniel's mouth went dry.

"After this bachelor party he'll be lucky if he gets to the wedding sober," Landry's laughed.

Daniel's eyes slowly slid in his direction.

He too was gathering his papers, his mouth unmoving as the words continued, '_I'm sure I can find a stripper bar. Of course, Jackson might be a little uncomfortable, but get him drunk enough and he says the kid will loosen up_.' Landry headed back into his office. '_Have to give him grief about robbing the cradle though_.'

Daniel's stomach tightened into a knot. It was crazy, but it made sense. He'd been hearing people talking, saying things that no one would say, but things they _would_ think in the privacy of their minds. He was hearing people's thoughts. What the hell happened to him on PX9 3G5?

* * *

"Doctor Jackson, there isn't anything wrong with you," Doctor Lam insisted.

He sat on a bed before her and had expected her to say something, anything, but that. How could there be nothing wrong with him when he was hear what everyone was thinking? She had to have found something. "There has to be. I've started getting this headache." He wasn't lying about that. After the debriefing the headache had continued to grow.

"Why are you concerned about a headache?"

"I don't usually get headaches this bad, Carolyn."

"You did hit your head pretty hard, Daniel."

"I don't think it's that. I know there's something else wrong."

"Like..." She smiled. "Stress? Maybe a little pre-wedding jitters? You _are_ the best man. You'll be up there in front of the entire congregation."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest. The words formed in his head, almost reached his throat, and came to a halt before they became sounds. If he told her that he was hearing people's thoughts, she'd want to keep him here for thorough exam. He couldn't miss the wedding – he was the best man!

"It just feels strange that I can't remember the time from leaving camp to when they found me."

"You did hit your head pretty hard, but I've done two physicals," and she thought, '_both of which_ I _enjoyed very much_,' and continued saying, "And tested your blood three times now, and I haven't found anything wrong with you." She smiled apologetically.

Daniel's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" Lam asked him, but thought, '_Something else you need to take your shirt off, perhaps_?'

Daniel slid off the bed and skirted around her. "No. Nope. None. I'll, uh... I have to go pack. Wedding and all. Have to go." Daniel ran into a cart, tipping it. He tried to catch the items on it before they fell without any luck.

'_He is so adorable when he get flustered like that_,' Lam thought.

Daniel flashed her a smile. "I have to g-go. Bye. Thanks. Bye."

He bolted, hearing her think, '_Maybe I should have asked him out today_.'

Daniel didn't stop moving until he was in his car and driving home.

* * *

Daniel boarded the plane behind Carter, flashing a smile at the stewardess as he passed.

She returned it with a polite, "Welcome aboard Westward Airlines."

"Thank you," he quietly replied, turning away.

"If I weren't married, I would ask him out," he heard her say.

He looked back. She smiled again at him. Daniel looked away, too embarrassed to press her thought.

"God, why am I even doing this?" Carter said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

She glanced back at him. They were making their way through the cramped airplane toward their seats in the middle.

"You were wondering why you were doing something. Doing what?"

She shot him a quick glance, but he saw color in her cheeks.

"It was nothing. Here are our seats." She reached up and slid her carry on bag into the compartment overhead, and then stepped back to let Daniel slide into the window seat. He leaned over, sliding his laptop satchel under his seat.

"I should have just told him years ago. I didn't realize how unprepared I was for this," Carter said, quietly adding, "Or how much I care about him."

Daniel looked up at her. She sat beside him flipping through a magazine.

"Did you say something?" Daniel asked.

Carter looked up at him. "What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

The two were silent for a moment. Daniel looked at the seat in front of him, realizing he was hearing her thoughts but they were confusing. Who was she thinking about?

"Daniel," Carter leaned over the arm of the seat, holding his gaze when he looked at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." He forced a smile.

"You've been acting very strange since we got back. Distracted and jumpy."

"I--" Daniel looked away. He couldn't tell her. She's demand they get off the plane and go right back to SGC. "It's the wedding," Daniel lied. "I'm still getting over the shock."

Carter smiled, sitting back. He heard her think, '_I wish it was just shock for me._'

Daniel smiled at her. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we ready to land in Dallas."

Carter nodded.

He closed his eyes, laying his head against the back of the seat. Maybe a nap would help his headache. It felt like it was getting worse. Sleep crawled up quickly and he was out before they left the ground, but his sleep was plagued with nightmares of people being honest to the point it was frightening to listen to what they were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lam heard her medical assistant enter the lab but didn't look away from the microscope. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Doctor... Was it Colonel Carter that wanted us to retest SG-1's last blood samples?"

"Yes. She was worried they'd picked up something on their last mission and called last night to ask me to retest. Personally I think she's being a little hypochondriac."

"No, she isn't, Doctor Lam," he replied, his voice tight and strained.

Lam looked at him. "What did you find?"

"Doctor Jackson's blood has a virus in it. As soon as I found it I put it in a contamination unit."

"His blood was clean when I checked it seventy-two hours ago."

"I read your report, ma'am, but it isn't clean now. He's carrying a virus and we don't know if it's contagious to other humans or not. He needs to be put in quarantine."

Lam got up and made three steps across the room to a phone. She glanced at her watch as she reached for the receiver. Her hand froze on it.

"Is something wrong?"

Lam yanked the receiver up. "General O'Neill's wedding started ten minutes ago. Daniel will be in a church full of people." Lam dialed a number and waited. "Come on, dad, answer."

Carter slipped through the door into the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, staring at the woman in the center of the room. The woman's wedding gown fell from her golden brown shoulders and flowed down her body to the floor. Her veil sat in a chair next to her, trailing off of it to the floor. She was trying to fix two buttons on the lower part of her dress with her body turned as far as it could.

"Let me help you," Carter said, walking up.

She smiled at Carter.

"You look gorgeous," she told Carter. "I'm glad you talked me out of making you wear that dress. You look so confident in your dress uniform."

* * *

Carter smiled, but she didn't feel it. This woman, Kimberly Hurst, would be Mrs. Jack O'Neill in another forty minutes. Carter had met her four times since O'Neill had called and announced his engagement, but it wasn't until that morning that the reality of it sunk in. O'Neill was actually going to be married to a woman half his age in twenty minutes. It also meant that her unrequited feelings would forever remain unrequited.

Carter thought back to the day O'Neill called her about the engagement. He and Kim had taken a vacation to Mount Kilimanjaro and he'd proposed to her at the summit. He called Carter as soon as he got back to the States and she couldn't recall a time she had ever heard him so excited. The next thing she knew, Kim was asking her to be her aid of honor opposite Daniel – a strange request Carter thought, but she agreed anyway. Now it felt as if the last six months had passed quickly and she suddenly found herself helping O'Neill's bride button up her dress.

"Thanks," Carter replied.

With the buttons finished Kim turned to the full-length mirror. She put her hand on her stomach, smiling.

"It doesn't get easier no matter how many times you get married."

"You've been married before?" Carter asked.

She blushed, looking down. "Yes, and I still have butterflies."

"How many times before Jack?"

Kim started to reply but a knock cut her off. Both women looked at the door.

"Come in," Carter called.

The door opened and Daniel poked his head in. "Are you two about ready?"

"Almost," they answered in unison.

Daniel looked at Kim and his smile melted away. He looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked. Her voice was fragile, like she was about to cry.

"No. No. I'll go let the minister know." Daniel disappeared.

As Kim sat down a tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Carter sat in the chair next to her.

Kim smiled at her. "It's my wedding day. Aren't I supposed to be an emotional disaster waiting to happen?"

Carter laughed. Kim was much like her soon-to-be-husband in that she could keep her humor regardless of the situation.

"Yes, but is that why?"

Kim's smile wafted away. "Two days ago was the first time I have ever met Daniel and he doesn't seem to like me. I mean, I don't expect all of Jack's friends to like me, but... I at least want to carry on a civil conversation with his closest friends."

"He hasn't been civil?"

"Yes, but... He's been avoiding me like I was diseased or something. And he keeps thinking I'm saying all these things about him but I'm not. I may have _thought_ a few, but I would never say things about him."

"Like what things?"

"Well... Like last night at the rehearsal dinner he kept cutting me off. I thought about how rude that was, that I couldn't even finish a sentence. And he turns to me and says he wasn't being rude, he didn't realize I was trying to talk. I never said anything, Sam, I just thought it. And it wasn't the first time. It's like he's psychic or something."

"He's not psychic." Carter sat back, her mind adding, '_But that explains why he's been so distant the last two days and I'm sure whatever happened to him on PX9 3G5 may have made him psychic._'

"Sure acts it."

Someone knocked and this time General Hammond poked his head in.

"We're ready when you are."

"Well meet you there, George."

He winked at her and left. Kim stood, placed her hands on her stomach and drew a breath.

"Well, Sam, let's get this show on the road. Go join Daniel and I'll be right behind you."

Carter stood and helped Kim put on her veil, pulling it over her face. Kim suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you for all your help."

Carter forced her smile to stay. She turned away, leaving the room. In the hall she paused to collect herself, and then headed toward the doors of the chapel. Daniel was waiting in the hall outside the doors, fidgeting with nervousness.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled, but years had taught her that particular smile meant he was lying.

"When this is over we're on the first plane back to Colorado Springs and you're going straight the infirmary and telling Doctor Lam the truth... Right?"

Daniel swallowed. "Why--"

"Daniel, are you hearing people's thoughts?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Yes."

"Then don't argue with me."

He smiled, and this time it was relief.

"Okay." Daniel looked into the chapel, wincing. His headache was so bad it was making his stomach swim. "Maybe we'll go after they cut the cake. I'm not feeling good, Sam."

"I'm fine with that too."

They heard the rustle of fabric and looked back down the hall. General Hammond and Kim were coming toward them. Carter turned back to Daniel, sliding her hand around his arm and turning to face the aisle leading toward the front of chapel. Two rows from the front Landry suddenly stood and hurried toward a side door, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. She wondered which team had done something stupid.

The minister stood at the front of the chapel before the alter. O'Neill stood on a step below him. His nervousness didn't show one bit, but she knew him too well. Underneath that calm he was probably asking himself what he was doing, why he was doing it, and if what he was doing was the right thing. It dawned on her that Daniel could probably tell her.

"Is Jack nervous?" Carter asked.

The wedding march began playing and Daniel pulled her into a walk.

"More love than nerves going through his mind," Daniel answered.

Carter looked through the door, staring at him. '_That's not what I wanted to hear_,' she thought to herself.

"Then you shouldn't have asked the question," Daniel joked.

Carter looked at him with a smile. It dropped when she saw a drop of blood oozing from his nose. Daniel must have felt it because he pulled his handkerchief from his coat pocket and quickly wiped it away.

He pasted a smile to his face before they passed the first row of pews and Carter imitated it. O'Neill looked up at them. He didn't smile, but there was a look of peace on his face. He was content about the event. Daniel and Carter parted at the stairs, Daniel taking his place next to Jack. Carter standing opposite them, waiting for Kim. The music changed again and Hammond and Kim entered.

'_You are absolutely gorgeous, Kimberly_,' Daniel heard O'Neill thought.

He whispered to him. "She looks great, Jack,"

O'Neill smiled. "Right down to the glowing eyes."

Daniel didn't pursue the comment, not really sure he wanted to. Since he'd met Kim three days ago he kept seeing her with glowing eyes like a goa'uld and when she spoke he heard her voice resonate. But the way everyone around him was accepting of her, Daniel was sure it had something to do with whatever was wrong with him. It made him keep his distance from her because he didn't want to slip up and tell her something about the Stargate project.

Hammond placed Kim's hand in O'Neill's and moved away to his seat in the front pew. The two turned to the minister and he began the ceremony. Daniel winced. A barrage of voices hit him. People were thinking about mundane things like considering what was going to be made for dinner, to someone thinking about the mission into Iraq he was assigned to leave for that night. Daniel swallowed, looking at the floor. All petty thoughts people had to occupy their mind. Simple, harmless--

'_This is a small step forward between the thu'lo and Tau'ri relations_,' someone thought.

Daniel's mouth dried. He slowly lifted his head, hearing Kim say, "I do."

Someone thought, '_A thu'lo in the home of a military officer... God, I hope she knows what she's doing_.'

His stomach knotted. Daniel looked at the audience. On the side with Kim's friends he saw dozens of glowing eyes. Where they goa'uld? Thu'lo? Tok'ra?

The world spun. He heard O'Neill say in a warm voice, "I do."

Something warm began to run from Daniel's nose.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Daniel touched his nose and pulled his hand away with bright red blood.

"Daniel?" Carter said.

Daniel looked up. O'Neill was leaning in to kiss his new wife. Was she a thu'lo? O'Neill turned around, a movement that looked like slow motion to Daniel. Their eyes met.

'_What the hell_?' O'Neill thought and asked, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"We're moving him. Teal'c, help Daniel outside," Daniel heard Landry order, followed by the thought, '_If he's contagious we have a serious problem on our hands!_'

The world swirled and he felt himself fall. Someone caught him and he saw O'Neill's face blur past.

"Danny?" O'Neill said. "Hang on. Hang on, Danny."

As blackness crept over his vision, sounds faded out.

* * *

O'Neill stared at the parking lot. Fans whispered deep from within the five-story building as they pushed air through it. People hurried past, talking in whispers not much louder than their clothing. All the noises seemed to make the waiting room have an even heavier silence than it did.

O'Neill looked down at the leg of his dress uniform, spotted some lint and picked it off. Carter sat beside him, arms wrapped around her abdomen with her eyes glued to the floor. Teal'c sat next to her looking, a shrewd, dark sentient prepared to go into action at a moment's notice.

"Teal'c and I can wait, sir," Carter said.

"I know."

She sat back, dropping her hands to her lap. She began smoothing her already smooth skirt. It was a nervous habit that she only did when she was wearing her dress uniform. O'Neill wondered if it was the situation or the uniform that made her nervous?

"Kim is probably wondering where you are," Carter said.

He heard something in the comment, a hint of coldness or accusation. "Trying to get rid of me?" he teased, hoping it would lighten her mood a little.

"No. I'd just..." Carter's hands grew still and she let out a soft, exasperated sigh. "If I were Kim, I'd--"

"Yes, but you're not. She understands. I asked Landry to explain things before we left the church."

Teal'c and Carter both looked at him.

"General Landry, sir? He has the tact of a... a..."

"Tree?"

Carter smiled. She looked away. "I've missed your sense of humor when things get rough."

O'Neill reached out, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. She pulled away, returning it to smoothing her skirt. O'Neill looked away. Something else was eating at her.

"How long did you know Daniel was sick?" O'Neill asked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her hands stop moving.

"How sick was he before he collapsed?" O'Neill asked.

"It didn't appear that bad. He was hearing voices. No. Not voices. He was hearing... Other people's thoughts. Before we came down the aisle his nose bled a little."

O'Neill's eyebrows drifted up as he turned his head. "And you didn't find that a little... Odd?"

"After all the ancient technology we've stumbled into, no, I didn't find that odd. You had an entire database downloaded into your head and lived."

"After the Asguard removed it! Weren't there any other symptoms that might remotely indicated he was going to collapse today?"

"To my knowledge, no. If there were any, he never mentioned them."

"Daniel Jackson is not known for expressing his illnesses," Teal'c stated.

"He should have this time."

They heard someone running in the hall and sat up, expecting a doctor or nurse to enter. Instead, Mitchell appeared.

Winded, he asked, "Is he okay?"

The three looked away.

"We don't know," Carter told him.

Mitchell walked up to O'Neill. "It's an honor to meet you in person, General."

O'Neill offered a flitting smile. "Likewise, Colonel."

Mitchell sat down in the row of chairs across from them.

"Have you been told anything about his condition?"

"No," the three answered.

Carter wrapped her arms around her abdomen again. "We haven't heard anything for four hours. How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in Florida."

Carter smiled with a slight eyebrow lift. Her casual way of pretending to be interested in something, O'Neill noted.

The room fell silent again. The four heard the soft rustle of the doctor's clothes before he entered the room. He stopped in the door and saluted. Mitchell, Carter and O'Neill returned it. He sat down, smiling at O'Neill.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General."

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Doctor Macey. General Landry insisted a doctor with a high level of security to be assigned to this situation."

"This situation has a name, Doctor Macey," O'Neill growled. "His name is _Doctor_ Daniel Jackson. He is a friend of mine and you will treat him with the dignity his doctorate has earned him. Is that clear?"

Macey paled a little and nodded. "Of course, sir. I apologize."

"And what _is_ Doctor Jackson's status?"

"Your doctor at Stargate Command found a virus in Daniel's blood. She sent me all of her information, and stresses that the virus was not present in his blood samples forty-eight hours earlier. I find that hard to believe but--"

"I don't," Carter and O'Neill said.

Carter added, "In our line of work we come across things like this all the time. Where is he now?"

Macey's casual demeanor suddenly sharpened. "Because we haven't been able to identify the virus yet, we're moving him into quarantine at the CDC in Virginia."

"Shouldn't we take him back to Colorado?" Mitchell asked.

Carter and Macey both answered, "No."

Carter finished, "If it's contagious, the last thing we want to do is move him cross country."

"We'll see you at the CDC," O'Neill told Macey, standing. "See to it he continues getting the best care, Doctor."

Macey stood and saluted O'Neill as he turned to leave. The three somberly followed O'Neill.

* * *

O'Neill woke to a soft kiss on his brow. He looked up into Kim's puffy brown eyes. O'Neill lifted his hand, his fingertips brushing her jaw.

"Have you been crying?"

She shrugged, catching his hand to press his fingers to her cheek. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," O'Neill told her. "I never planned on... On this."

"I know."

Kim turned, sitting down on his lap. She slid an arm around him, kissing his neck and cheek. O'Neill wrapped his arms around her. He stared through the window of the observation room him.

In the room beyond Daniel lay in a bed with monitors and an I.V. attached to him. He was unconscious but even in the dim light his skin glistened with sweat. O'Neill glanced at the seat next to him, expecting to see Carter still there. He'd ordered her to get some rest, but she refused to leave. She wanted to be there if anything changed with Daniel. O'Neill wondered if she was repressing some guilt, but he knew better than to ask. She'd just lie and say no, even if the answer was yes.

"I brought you some pizza and a change of clothes."

O'Neill ducked his chin, kissing his wife's forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

In the hall Carter came up to the door, hearing the two talking. She stopped at the door, watching them.

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" Kim asked.

"He has a virus."

"What's it doing to him?"

"Carter said he was hearing thoughts before he collapsed. It's alien so they really don't know what it is or what it's going to do to him."

Carter's brow dipped into worry. Why was he telling Kim that? Did she have clearance to discuss the Stargate?

"Which planet?" Kim asked.

Carter pressed close to the wall. Kim knew they traveled to other planets?

"I don't know. I'm sorry about the reception, Kimberly. And the wedding, and the honeymoon, and--"

Kim kissed him, stopping him talking. "You talk too much, Jack."

He smiled. "So people keep telling me. This isn't where I wanted to spend my wedding night."

She slid her other arm around him, staring into his eyes, nose to nose with him. "This, darling, is nothing. Shall I tell you a really sad story about a wedding night gone horribly wrong?"

"Sure."

"I once married this prominent land owner in Italy. It was in some town or another that's long gone. So, for our wedding night, he decided we would spend it in Herculeum, near Pompeii. After all the celebration we headed off to our blissful night. Do you want to know what we found when we got to Herculeum?"

"It was Atlantis and sunk into the ocean?"

She laughed, playfully slapping him. "No! Vesuvius had erupted and wiped both cites right off the map. A day earlier, and we both would have been one of those plaster casts. To say the least, we went to Rome for our honeymoon instead. Now that, dear husband, is a honeymoon gone very bad."

Carter leaned hard on the wall. She didn't remember history exactly, but she knew the last known time Vesuvius had wiped out the coast near Pompeii had been millennia ago. Was she a goa'uld? If she was...

O'Neill laid his hands on her hips, pulling his head back a little. "I stand corrected. What was it like after the eruption?"

He did know! He knew she was a goa'uld? A Tok'ra? Carter's breath caught. No. Neither. She was one of those thu'lo, wasn't she? He would never have fallen in love with one of the others. How long had he known?

Kim leaned back against him, laying her head on his shoulder. She stared at Daniel, even as memories of her past resurfaced. "Devastating. Chaos. They had no idea what was going on or why, and I couldn't tell them because that would make me look like a witch. Those were dangerously superstitious times."

O'Neill let his head fall forward, pressing his cheek to hers.

"I'm afraid we're going to loose him, Kim," Carter heard O'Neill mutter.

She slowly turned, leaning against the wall, watching the two again. He would have never admitted something like that to her.

Quietly Kim told him, "Have faith, Jack. Something will turn up."

O'Neill didn't reply. She moved, kissing his lips. Carter turned away. She couldn't watch this. She couldn't decide if it was jealousy or anger that was urging her to run. Carter spun and silently walked away.

* * *

Mitchell opened the hotel room door on the second set of pounding knocks. Carter stormed past him into the hotel room he was sharing with Teal'c. Teal'c stopped packing, watching her pace in the space between the bed and entertainment center. Mitchell sat down on one end of one of the double beds, watching her. She stopped suddenly, noticing their suitcases were almost packed.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"We've been recalled to Command. General Landry want us to go with SG-5 back to PX9 3G5 to see if we can find out what Daniel was infected with."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I've been trying to call you, but you weren't answering your cell phone."

She pulled the phone from her pocket, staring at the face. It showed twenty-two missed calls and had been put on silent. She had planned on spending time at the CDC with Daniel, but the conversation she'd heard... She started pacing again. Mitchell and Teal'c exchanged a concerned look.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"Kim." She stopped. "She's a thu'lo!" Carter exploded.

The two men looked at each other, confused.

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"Kim is a thu'lo!"

Mitchell's eyebrows lifted. "Oh."

"Did you know she was?"

"No. This is news to me."

Carter turned to Teal'c. "Did you?"

"I did not."

Carter sat down on the end of the other double bed. "He married a goa'uld. I can't believe he'd marry one after all..." Carter's eyes began burning. "Why... Why would he do that?"

Teal'c sat down next to her.

"Perhaps for love," he suggested.

Carter looked at him. He was serious.

"It doesn't make sense," Carter told him.

"Doesn't make much sense to me either," Mitchell told her, "but... If he loves her, who are we to tell him not to? She hasn't done anything that I know that makes her the enemy."

Carter sighed, looking at her hands. Teal'c took her hand and she looked up into his eyes.

"O'Neill does love his wife, Carter. As you love him."

Her breath caught. He knew? How did he know?

"But you have to move past what was never meant to be. He has made a choice and to dwell on it will not help Daniel Jackson. You must provide support in this time of need, just as Mitchell and I are returning to PX9 3G5 to provide what support we can."

"I should go with you." Carter pulled her hand away, standing.

Mitchell jumped up, stopping her. "No. You need to stay here."

"I--"

"I'm in command of SG-1, Sam. You're staying here with Daniel and... Get to know our new ally."

"Kim?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't know she was a thu'lo?"

"I didn't know, but now that I do, I want you to stay. Besides, of all of us, you're the only that can actually interpret what the doctor is saying."

Reluctantly she nodded.

"Thank you. Our plane leaves in an hour and twenty minutes, so we have to hurry."

She walked around him to the door.

"Sam," Mitchell said.

She turned at he door.

"About the whole O'Neill not knowing about your feelings... I suspect he still doesn't."

Her cheeks burned. "I'd appreciate--"

"Teal'c and I never heard a word of it today. If he hears about it, it'll be out of your mouth."

She smiled. "Thank you, Cameron."

He nodded. She walked out of the room, but didn't hurry away from it. She wanted to go back to PX9 3G5 because it hurt to stay here with O'Neill, but Mitchell's arguments regrettably made sense. She slowly walked down the hall, not in a hurry to get back to the CDC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

O'Neill was leaned over, elbow on knees when Carter came into the observation room. He didn't look up or move. The doctor was drawing blood, checking on Daniel. She walked up to the window, watching. O'Neill's eyes glided to her.

"We should talk," he said.

Carter forced a smile. "Daniel's going to be alright."

"Not about Daniel."

She turned. The spotlights of the observation room were focused, casting deep shadows on whoever was under them, but not lighting the area very much. Under the harsh light, O'Neill looked years older. He hadn't slept or shaven in two days. He looked exhausted and with the sharp shadows, even gaunt. He was dressed in jeans and a plain red T-shirt. His sneakers were kicked off on the floor, one of his telltale signs that he probably slept in that same chair last night.

"About what?"

O'Neill smiled. "Had a chat with Landry. Seems Teal'c made a reference toward Kim at the base, something about wondering if her kind knew about the virus?"

Carter didn't answer. The question actually made her angry, angry that he didn't trust his friends that had saved his life, and whose lives he'd saved, enough to tell them about his wife.

O'Neill shifted in the chair, turning sideways to lay an arm across the back of it.

"Sam, please sit down."

She did, but only because instinct made her obey a commanding officer, not a lying friend.

"So you know she's thu'lo, then?"

"I guessed it."

"When?"

"Yesterday she brought you clothes and pizza. I came to the door and heard you two talking. I just put the pieces together."

"I was going to tell you. All of you."

She looked at him. The comment was hard to believe. "When? And why does General Landry know about her and we don't?"

"We talked about when would be the best time to let you three know. Four, I guess, because that Colonel Mitchell would have had to of known. Sam, you know I suck at politics."

"This is politics? You married her because of politics?"

"No. I married her because I love her. I didn't tell you because of politics."

"I don't understand."

"You know, Daniel could explain this better than I could." O'Neill looked at him, hesitating. His voice cracked, just briefly, when he spoke again. "I'm sure he could grasp a marriage that bridges a racial or political gap, but that's not why I asked her. That's just what it's turned into. We've sort of become the ambassadors of the thu'lo and Tau'ri. I was going to tell you, Sam. I wanted to wait until at least after the wedding."

"Oh. Until after the wedding." Carter turned to the window.

"Not a good answer?"

"Not really, sir."

"Sam."

She looked at him

"We're not on base. We aren't in uniform. We aren't on a mission. We are two civilians and I need to make this okay with you."

"So you're saying we can disregard rank right now?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Then why do you have to make this okay with me?"

"You're my friend."

"Am I?"

"Of course!"

"And you lie regularly to your friends?"

"I just told you that after the--"

"Why not before? Why not the day you called me to tell me you proposed? If we're such good friends, why not trust me like I thought you did?"

O'Neill didn't answer. His hand slid off the back of the chair. Slowly he nodded.

"Sort of messed this up, didn't I?"

"Just sort of."

He turned in his chair, facing the window. Silence fell between them, silence that gave Carter time to think and to mull over his words. It wasn't like him to apologize like this. Kim had changed him, or was it age?

"How old is she?" Carter asked.

"A thousand or so."

"Years?"

"She's been around a long, long time. The one thing thu'lo have over the others is that changing hosts like they do extends their lives beyond normal expectancy."

"Are you sure the hosts are brain dead?"

"Yes. They've provided us facts. Kim even took Lam with her to a couple joinings." O'Neill's eyes narrowed. "They're everywhere, Sam. You never know who they are because... They just want to live here like us."

"And none of them are bad? Evil?"

O'Neill grimaced. He looked at her. "That's a part of them I'm not too keen about. If one of them starts turning, and begins thinking it's a god or something, they kill it. Solid evidence must be provided, the majority votes, and it's swift. Other than that, they seem to have morals just like us and just as varied as other humans."

"And you trust them?"

"Wholly."

"Even after all we've seen and--"

"You asked if I trust them. You have my answer."

Carter drew a breath, nodding.

"I never meant to make you feel I didn't trust you. I do."

Carter smiled. Her anger was starting to ebb.

"So... Kim seems to be doing some good on you."

O'Neill laughed, slouching in the chair. "Kim turns everything she touches into light. She's full of so much energy and life. Michelle had that too. That spark that you just can't help but be attracted to. It's their lifestyles that I think allows them to be so vibrant."

"You never did tell me what Kim does for a living."

"Works for World Delivery."

"The mailing company?"

"Yeah."

"She's never aspired for anything greater?"

"No. Kim's pretty content. She has kept up on technology, her kind and ours. Fixes my computer every time I break it just looking at it."

Carter chuckled.

"She's a-typical though. Most don't stay in jobs like she has, but she said she likes keeping busy and active."

"Sounds like her husband."

Carter started to speak when an alarm went off. They looked in the room. Carter sprung to her feet, stepping close to the window. The heart monitor had gone to a straight line. She looked at the airlock, watching Doctor Macey and two nurses hastily dress.

She felt the warmth of a body next to her, knowing it was O'Neill. Macey and the nurses rushed to get Daniel's heart started. It began beating as instantly as it had stopped. Doctor Macey gave orders to the nurses as they moved away. He walked over to the speaker by the window and tapped it. O'Neill moved to the one on their side, turning it on.

"I'm going to put him into a light coma. I don't think he'll last much longer if we can't figure out what this is."

O'Neill nodded.

Macey turned off the speaker and went back to Daniel.

Carter crossed her arms over her chest, drawing a breath. She prayed Mitchell found something on the planet.

* * *

Mitchell really hated environmental suits. They were hot and heavy and he felt like he was a chicken in one of those roaster bags. The helmet had a very limited view and he'd discovered several times that underneath the layer of soft moss and decaying leaves, there were lots of sharp rocks that loved nothing more than find painful acupuncture spots on his palms and knees.

He stopped walking, staring at the tunnel entrance. He'd forgotten that they'd found Daniel near it, even as he now remembered noticing it that day and wondering where it led. He remembered that in that early morning light the sun was at the right angle he could see the outlines of lights along the ceiling and grimy tiles poked out from under years of dirt and through roots. He walked to the edge and stopped. He saw a backpack lying just inside and it was not dirty. Mitchell walked up to it, picked it up and held it up to the daylight. He immediately recognized it as Daniel's. To reassure himself he unzipped it and found a pencil box Daniel used for notes and sketches, his field journal and two books he carried on most missions. Mitchell turned the radio in his helmet on, turning to face the woods outside.

"I found something," Mitchell said. "I'm transmitting my coordinates." He turned his arm, getting the coordinates from the digital compass and relaying them to SG-5 and Teal'c.

"Copy," Colonel Murphy, leader of SG-5, replied. "We'll meet at your coordinates."

"There's a tunnel here. I'm going in. Hold position outside until I request otherwise."

"Copy that, sir."

Mitchell pulled a flashlight off his belt and continued down the tunnel. He could see a flickering light at the end that looked like sunlight dancing off water. He flicked on his flashlight, making his way down the dark passage. Mitchell flicked the light up and it reflected off the tiles. The tiles were getting cleaner and he could see they were shiny ceramic or porcelain, meant to make the tunnel feel lighter than it really was. As he walked, the beam of the flashlight passed over the florescent lights that were set at intervals overhead. Most of them were smashed, others were burned out, but a couple few were burning dully behind their dirty covers. That meant there was a power source still active somewhere on the planet. He looked ahead again. Now that he was closer, he could see the lights were actually flickering florescent lights reflecting off even shinier tiles than the ones he'd passed so far.

"Colonel Murphy?" Mitchell said.

"Yeah?"

"Better get in here."

"On our way."

Behind him beams of light flashed along the walls toward him but Mitchell didn't stop walking. He reached the edge of the light and stopped at the edge of a laboratory. Computer technology that far surpassed anything on earth filled the room. Rooms that had once been sealed with airlocks now had doors that hung open on dried out hydraulic hinges. There were two corpses in one room, leaning against an airlock. Mitchell guessed those airlocks must have worked to the end to the people's dismay. Various equipment, all of which was foreign to Mitchell's eyes, had been smashed to pieces. Long ago viscous substances of various colors had dried on the walls, some melting into each other to create new colors. SG-5 and Teal'c stopped around him.

"Do you think this is where he came in contact with the virus?" Colonel Murphy asked.

Mitchell turned to one of the men behind him.

"Start taking samples of anything that looks like it could be a virus. Lam gave us freezer canisters so we can transport back any undamaged vials. Donald."

"Sir?"

"Put those computer skills to work. Find a way to link up with these computers and download everything. We don't have a lot of time, men, so move."

"Yes, sir."

They spread out, quickly gathering anything that might contain the virus that infected Daniel.

* * *

Landry was doing reports to keep himself busy and his mind off Daniel. It was strange how, in the little time that he'd known the man, he'd actually come to like him. Landry looked up when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Lam walked in. She crossed quietly to a chair and sat down. She started shaking her head, spreading her arms, palms up. She stopped and clasped her hands between her knees and in one motion her body drooped to reflect her defeat.

"You don't know what the virus is, do you?" Landry asked.

"I've found notes about it, some journal entries... Apparently this used to be one of Ra's worlds and when he enslaved the people, they were already beginning to make technological breakthroughs. Computers, digital devices... They took everything underground and turned all their research towards finding a way to defeat Ra and free themselves. They created this virus, but before they realized what they'd done, it had already spread to half the world's population. No one was left to find the cure."

"There is no cure?"

"No. And what's worse is that it only spreads when the patient dies. So long as Daniel is alive, the virus is dormant. When he dies, it becomes active and airborne, infecting others and the cycle repeats. I have _never_ seen a virus like this and I don't know how to cure it."

"Do you know how it's killing him?"

"It caused higher brain function in areas that aren't normally used, and in the process, brain swelling."

"Do you know if it can kill goa'uld?"

"There were no notes about it. I did find a couple of entries that Ra and two other gods came during the peak of the pandemic. Since Ra was killed when the first team went to Abydos, and General O'Neill and Daniel were on his ship and not infected, it stands to reason it doesn't kill or infect goa'uld."

Landry looked down at the report in his hand. It was about the Ori's latest weapon, but it was meaningless right now.

"Thank you for the update, Carolyn."

Quietly she asked him, "What's going to happen to him, Dad?"

He looked up at her. He wasn't used to her using that voice.

"You like him?"

She blushed, looking away. Landry sat back, smiling.

"He's a good man, Carolyn."

She looked back at him, her smile fading. "I can't find out if he's dead. What are we going to do for him, Dad? I'm going to keep trying to find a cure, but I don't think I have the time I need to do that. I think he's running out of time and fast."

"Weeks?"

"Days, maybe hours. And once he dies, I don't know if even a quarantine room in the CDC is going to contain it. I don't know what measures they took on PX9 3G5 to try and quarantine it, but whatever they tried, didn't work. They all died."

"I don't know right now. I have to talk to the President and make a decision."

"If it didn't kill the goa'uld, then maybe--"

"Let me deal with this, Carolyn. Keep looking for that cure in case we need it."

She left, softly closing the door behind her. Landry sighed, looking at the red phone on his desk. Even if their relationship was shaky and they had little in common, he still wanted only the best for his little girl. He didn't want to see her cry. So he had to try everything he could to save her from loosing a man she cared about. Landry picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

O'Neill twirled a pencil in his hand. Carter sat with her head in her hands, leaning on the table. Landry had called twenty minutes ago to tell them he was almost to Richmond and he had information regarding Daniel, and he didn't sound very pleased.

"What do you think Landry found out?"

O'Neill shrugged.

"I know you have a guess."

O'Neill sat the pencil down. He looked up, seeming to be searching the print of a painting across the room for an answer.

"I don't think it's anything good. If it were, he would have told us over the phone."

"What do you think President Hays said about this?"

O'Neill looked at her. "If I were President Hayes, I would have... You know what he probably said, Sam."

She closed her eyes, nodding.

The door opened and she slowly opened her eyes. Landry walked in with Kimberly. Carter stood up, not taking her eyes off the thu'lo. She walked around to O'Neill and the two hugged, kissed and sat back down. Landry sat down across from them. Carter slowly sank into her chair, feeling out of place suddenly.

"President Hayes has ordered Daniel to be taken to PX9 3G5 and that the gate is to be destroyed."

Carter caught her breath. Did she understand this right?

"They want us to abandon Daniel on the planet and bury the gate?" O'Neill asked.

"The virus only spreads if he dies and upon reviewing the data found on PX9 3G5, it has been determined we don't have a facility that will contain the virus."

Carter shook her head. "I can't... We can't do that to him, sir!"

Landry nodded. "I know." He looked at Kim. "Doctor Lam believes that the virus won't harm goa'uld and it's quite possible that a goa'uld may either cure it or repair the damage it's done so Daniel can survive until a cure is found."

Carter and O'Neill looked at her. She looked into O'Neill's eyes.

"We contacted the Tok'ra to see if perhaps they would be willing to allow one of their simbiot to join with Daniel." Landry continued. "They agreed, but wanted Daniel to live with them. I was negotiating a way to avoid that and mentioned we needed him here to test cures for the virus. They immediately ended the negations. So..."

"So you've asked the thu'lo?" Carter asked, looking back and forth from Kim to Landry.

"What did they say, Kim?" O'Neill asked.

"They haven't said anything yet," Landry answered for her. "They apparently do things with a majority vote and were vague about that -- even Kim hasn't explained that to me. But she says we will know in the next few hours whether they will help Daniel or not."

"You want Daniel to use a thu'lo simbiot as a cure?" Carter asked.

Kim looked up at her, her eyes flashing.

She told Carter in a deep, resonating voice and condemning tone, "You treat this like a curse for just Daniel, Sam! If a thu'lo agrees to this, it'll be giving up its freedom so he can live. So _your_ friend can live and not be dumped on some planet like trash!"

For a second Carter was tempted to retort with violent anger, but it suddenly left. The thu'lo were trying to help, probably even bridge a cap the system lords had created between humans and themselves. But above that, if Daniel did this, he'd live.

"President Hayes wants this to happen, doesn't he?" Carter asked Landry.

"Yes. He believes an alliance with the thu'lo could prove invaluable."

"Are we going to do this without Daniel's permission?"

Resonating and deep, Kim snapped, "No!"

"Kim, we discussed--" Landry began.

"And I made it quite clear that we would not do this if Daniel was incapable of making the decisions for himself. I would rather go to PX9 3G5 and die with him than force him to have to be joined with a thu'lo against _his_ will."

Landry frowned, but nodded. Kim looked at Carter. The glow faded from her eyes.

"We do not use human like the others, Sam. This may be an exception, but not against Daniel's will. Do ya get it?"

Carter nodded.

A cell phone started ringing. Kim reached in her pants pocket and pulled out a phone.

She flicked it open, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" She listened to the caller and a strange expression came to her face. "Are you sure?" The caller said something. "Is he here? All right. I'll come pick him up." Kim hung up, staring at the phone. "The thu'lo voted on it two hours ago and it was unanimous that we would help Daniel. They've just had a volunteer come forward and are preparing to remove him from his body. I have to go pick him up."

"Do you need an escort?" Landry asked.

Kim stood, looking at him. "No. Just my husband. I'll need Daniel conscious when I get back."

Landry nodded.

O'Neill stood with Kim, taking her hand as they left the room. Carter looked at Landry. She wanted to say this was wrong, but a small selfish voice was keeping her quiet. This meant they'd have Daniel back, in some form or another.

* * *

A soft hand stroked Daniel's face. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Sha're leaned over him, her body blocking the bright sunlight.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered.

"No, Daniel. It's Kim."

The illusion broke. Kim was sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his cheek. Daniel closed his eyes against the pain in his head. A vice had been attached and was tightening.

"Daniel, can you hear me? Open your eyes. Look at me."

His head rolled to the side, toward her voice.

"Goa'uld." he whispered.

"Daniel, open your eyes. Please look at me. It's Kim, Jack's wife. Please look at me."

Daniel's eyes drifted open. They were slightly dilated and had some difficulty staying still, drifting left or right, and never kept still.

"Daniel, are you awake?"

"I... Don't know."

She smiled. "Sounds like it to me. Daniel, you're really sick."

He closed his eyes. "Why is everyone talking at the same time?"

"Focus on my voice only, Daniel. Ignore all those other voices. Can you do that? Can you focus on my voice, Daniel?"

"You sound like a goa'uld."

"That's because I am one. I'm a thu'lo. Do you remember what a thu'lo is?"

"One of the good guys. Michelle was one. She... Kidnapped Jack. No. No. He tried to stop her and fell through. He does stupid things like that."

Kim smiled. He does, but do you understand why my voice sounds like it does?"

"Yes. All those other voices..." He grimaced.

She laid a finger on his chin, gently turning his face back toward her. "Ignore them. Ignore everyone but me, okay, Daniel? I need you to focus on my voice only because you're dying."

Daniel put more effort into focusing on her. "I'm dying?"

"Yes. Now listen. The President has advised them to take you to the planet you got this from, leave you, and bury the gate. Unless you agree to the alternative."

"I'm guessing it's not much better."

"You'll have a goa'uld in you for the rest of your life." Kim reached over and picked the bowl. She sat it down in his line of sight and the thu'lo in it moved close to the side as if it were trying to see Daniel. "The Tok'ra wouldn't help. They're afraid of getting the virus I think. We didn't feel like finding you a system lord. So that leaves thu'lo."

"Thu'lo don't take live hosts."

"Normally, no, but they, we, want to maintain relations with the Tau'ri. That and you're pretty valuable, Daniel... That's not all true. You have friends that love you and don't want to loose you. So... let me tell you about Frank." Kim looked at the bowl. "Frank is even older than me. He was around before there were even pharaohs in Egypt, before Ra even came. He's met all kinds of people: Cleopatra, Napoleon Bonaparte, kings and queens and peasants and even Leonardo da Vinci. He knows languages you've never even heard of. He's a great man... I guess you wouldn't call him a man, would you?"

Daniel moved his hand across his body, touching her leg. She looked at him.

"Jack and Sam had a goa'uld... They almost killed them."

Kim leaned over Daniel, looking into his eyes. "We asked five thu'lo that we thought would compliment who you are. When Frank learned about you and what you've done, he volunteered, but he isn't known for his courage. He has never fought in a war and ran from duels. He _won't_ get you killed."

"Can he cure the virus?"

"We don't know."

A tear slid across Daniel's nose. "If he can't cure the virus, he'll die with me."

"Yes."

"He's already being more courageous than you've made him out to be."

Kim smiled, laying her hand on Daniel's cheek. "He is, isn't he? Do you want to do this? This is forever, Daniel. You can't change your mind once you two join."

He nodded a little. "Let's get it over with."

"Alright. Sam."

Carter walked up on the other side of the bed, smiling when Daniel turned his head. She reached over the railing, taking his hand.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi. Ready?"

He nodded.

The two rolled Daniel onto his side, exposing the back of his neck to Kim. Carter pulled a chair up to the bed and laced her fingers around Daniel's, staring into his eyes.

"This is going to hurt, Daniel," she whispered.

"I know." Daniel closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

Kim opened the Tupperware dish and pulled out a goa'uld. It wiggled in her hands like a fish trying to get free.

"Easy, Frank," Kim told it.

She put the bowl on a table nearby and lowered Frank near Daniel's neck.

"Okay. Frank's going to burrow in. Hold on, Daniel."

Frank moved on his own. He tore through Daniel's skin and began burrowing into his body. Daniel whimpered. And then he screamed. Kim leaned over Daniel, whispering reassuring words in his ear. When his screams stopped it was unexpected. He lay panting, staring glassy eyed at Carter.

"Daniel?" Carter asked.

Daniel's eyes flashed golden. Frank smiled.

"Kim, you didn't say the first thing I'd see would be so beautiful."

Carter pulled her hands back. Kim took his hands.

"How are you two?" Kim asked him.

Frank closed his eyes. "He's weak and I'm tired."

"Get some rest." Kim kissed his temple. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She looked back when O'Neill laid his hand on her hip.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" she asked him. "Frank may not help. He could still die."

O'Neill looked around the tent they were in. He knew Daniel hadn't even noticed they weren't in a building anymore. Outside the birds of PX9 3G5 squawked loudly. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Do you think this will work, Carolyn?" Carter asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's too soon to tell."

Cater looked at her. "You didn't have to come, you know. I could have handled this."

Lam shrugged. "I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd want to be right now. If he doesn't make it, better that he dies with friends than alone, isn't it?"

Carter smiled, nodding.


	5. Author's Note

There is one thing about fan fiction websites that always frustrates me (and my readers). There's so many writers, and so many great stories, that it's easy to get confused about which story goes with what series by which author. Or is that just my natural hair color confusing me again?

I'd rather go with the lesser of the two evils in this case, so, I thought I'd toss together a reader's guide to help sort it out. Here ya go:

1. I, Goa'uld  
2. Soul Meets Body  
3. A Bird In The Hand  
4. The Road to Cardion  
5. Presume Nothing


End file.
